


Xanax

by cicada9603



Series: 苦昼短 [12]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-30 05:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20809469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada9603/pseuds/cicada9603
Summary: 伊万与基尔伯特前去澳大利亚观鲸。





	Xanax

**Author's Note:**

> 有一些关于“凝视”的浅显讨论

基尔伯特突发奇想要去观鲸，说到这话的时候他半躺在床上翻着新一期的旅游杂志，伊万已经订阅了两年之久，一直放在他们家最显眼的位置，伊万做行程安排的时候有时会参考这些旅游杂志，戴上眼睛煞有介事的样子，而基尔伯特今天才想到看上一眼。

“是在想假期去哪里吗？”伊万正专注于他的衬衫扣子，询问的时候并没有转头去看他的伴侣，基尔伯特轻轻哼了一声表示认可，但不开口说话，他被那些绚丽的风景照吸引，手指慢慢划过每一页精心修饰过的图片。他捏着印着黑色玄武岩的纸张，又拿到伊万眼前去给他看，接着翻过一页，又是大篇幅介绍英国的白崖。

“前黑后白，这排版倒也有趣。”基尔伯特言简意赅地点评了两句，“但是白崖太没意思了，去亚瑟那里看了不知道多少回了，也不知道弗朗西斯有没有厌倦。”他说着话的同时又翻过好几张纸，分别是冰岛的地貌、加拿大的森林与西班牙的海滩，然后他随意折腾书页的动作停了下来，长久地留在一幅跨页照片上面。伊万此刻已经穿好了衣服，便凑到基尔伯特身边，头顶轻轻蹭了蹭他的后颈，再抬头想看看到底是什么吸引了基尔伯特的停驻。那是一张座头鲸正跃出水面的照片，像是航拍的，身下是经过处理后显得蔚蓝的洋面，而那庞然大物就停在这一刻，甩出永恒的水花来。基尔伯特不声不响地盯着这照片看了很久，连伊万摩梭他后颈都感觉不到了，他一只手就维持着想要翻页的动作，另一只手小心翼翼地摸着照片上的鲸鱼，像是在触摸真实的鲸鱼似的。“如果想去的话我下个月可以提前请假，我年假还有好多。”伊万拉住基尔伯特的一根手指，放在唇边轻轻啄着，基尔伯特仍不言语，但慢慢把视线从杂志上移了开来，他抽走自己的手，抱着一旁的熊猫玩偶翻了个身，又躺到床的另一边去了。

“如果你真的能请得出假就好了。”他从下往上看着伊万，那个男人正双手撑在自己两侧，他就笑起来，微微张着嘴等伊万来亲吻他，于是他们也这么做了，在基尔伯特数到伊万的第三根睫毛的时候。那是一个普通简单的晨安吻，在短暂温存了几秒之后伊万的手机闹钟响了起来，凭空划破了这片刻的寂静。伊万尴尬地起身去找自己的手机，基尔伯特的笑容在伊万转身的时候垮了下来，他维持着刚刚的姿势，微微张着嘴，在床上又躺了一些时间，盯着天花板看，直到伊万返身回来。

他们在公寓门口道别，伊万拥抱着基尔伯特，吻他的耳廓，说自己今天就去请假，下个月一定能去度假，基尔伯特拍着他的后背，点头说好，他感受着伊万呼吸时喷在他耳边的热气，挠得他直痒，五秒之后就推开了伊万，送走了他。伊万去办公室，而基尔伯特则在家里无所事事，他继续去看没翻完的杂志，但在鲸鱼之后就只剩食各地美食的咨询，庸俗的话语充斥着每一页纸张，他便失去了兴趣，返回来看鲸鱼照片也索然无味。于是他又打了个电话给费里西安诺，但无人接听，基尔伯特给他的语音信箱里留了言，希望对方有时间的时候可以尽快给他回电，挂了电话之后他又思索了几秒，发现自己好像实在并无什么重要之事要与费里西安诺商量，他与自己的弟弟路德维希近年也很少联系，于是他又拨了一个电话过去，重新留了一条口信，大意是刚刚那条留言可以不予理睬。基尔伯特重新躺回床上，五分钟之后便觉得身上轻薄的夏被犹如千斤重，他掀开被子再下床，咬着手指在卧室里来回踱步，不时确认着时间，他想起自己约了医生，这是他在自己的日程本里看到的，两周前就在今日的日期上面画了个红圈，上面潦草地写了几笔，基尔伯特在刚刚看到的时候勉强才能辨别出来。他转了几圈，停下来，而手表上的指针已经快要走到整点，他就捧着自己的手腕，站在那里看分针慢慢移向终点，再一圈，过了时间。他本该这个时间出门，否则就要赶不上这一班地地铁，诊室与他们的公寓有一小时之远，基尔伯特知道自己即将迟到，就像他以往的每一次一样，但他就是跨不出这道门，他掐着自己的手腕，这时已经不再看手表了，他就是走不进雨幕中去。

基尔伯特慢吞吞地走向地铁闸口，他刚刚收了伞，伞尖朝下滴着水，他就懊恼地挠挠头，有些粗鲁地抓过雨伞的中间这样拎着走，刷卡进站，在通道与月台之间又徘徊了许久。基尔伯特不想去诊所，这个念头加重了他的焦虑，他不想也不愿将自己暴露在一个陌生人面前，尽管在这半年的治疗中他的医生可以说已经不算陌生人了，但他至今仍无法完全记住对方的面容。那人是一名男性，基尔伯特只能知晓这些，一想到那个人类的面容就好似有浓稠的墨汁糊在了对方的脸上，以至于每一次见面他都像是碰到新的陌生人一般。“他到底姓什么？彼得洛夫还是西多罗夫？”基尔伯特小声念叨着，只有自己认为的“小声”，实际音量已经很大，引得周围忙碌的上班族纷纷侧目来看这个似乎有些不寻常的人。他的俄语在此刻又打结了，过了几个世纪仍旧不熟练的样子，这让基尔伯特更加焦虑，打开手机上网查询起这家诊所的主治医师来。为了一个他念不清楚的名字，基尔伯特错过了最后一班能够准时赶到的地铁，其实他每次都有各种理由拖时间，上一次还是没有找到垃圾桶而捏着空汽水罐走了两条马路，他这么和医生解释着。基尔伯特很会扯谎，在这种无关痛痒的小事上面，几乎是下意识的，好像就是不愿别人看到真实的他。但伊万除外，他不会对伊万撒谎，看着对方的眼睛他的舌头就像是被冻住了一样，又或像是喝了吐真剂，亚瑟在《哈利·波特》系列最流行的时候曾经对着基尔伯特发过牢骚，当时基尔伯特正又冲他撒了个小谎，关于他为什么会在约定好的聚会时间迟到。

他上了后一班地铁，直盯着车厢里的广告灯箱看，这个月换上了各种旅游广告，无时无刻不在提醒人们夏天的来临，但是基尔伯特提不起什么兴趣，就像他早上刚刚翻阅旅游杂志一样，他看见那些海滩、森林，没有任何想法，他只是看到了，知晓了，直到那条鲸鱼跃出纸面。而他现在又再次看到了那条鲸鱼，就跳在车窗外面，基尔伯特心里一惊，眨眨眼再一看，车外已经是深海，那尾大鱼正朝他缓慢游了过来，紧贴着车窗展示着它洁白的腹部，他们这辆地铁就这样驶进了海洋。基尔伯特趴在车窗边沿目瞪口呆，大鱼像是朝他看了一眼，那一眼很长，时间好像就静止在这个点，基尔伯特听到些奇妙的声音，好像是车厢内的，又好像来自遥远的车外。他扭头看看其他的乘客，所有人都在盯着手中的手机或是报纸，没有人在意海中的生物，基尔伯特又转头看向窗外，但那鱼已经游走，只留一个逐渐小去的背影和一些漂浮着的水母，声音便也逐渐小了下来。

基尔伯特出站的时候已经不再下雨，太阳也从云后探了出来，他却晒得不行，仿佛是要脱水，走到诊所的时候浑身往外冒汗，接待的护士吓了一跳，连忙送上水给这位看起来像刚从水里捞起来的病人。基尔伯特坐在诊室外走廊的座椅上，闻着消毒水气味的同时又回想起了刚刚那趟深海之旅，他低头看自己的水杯，口中干涩难耐，像是刚喝了一大口腥咸的海水。两小时后伊万从办公室开车过来接他去吃午饭，基尔伯特给他发的短信，说突然想吃泰菜。他们谁也没有提这周的治疗，伊万不问，基尔伯特也就不说，对方早已知道，这并不是一桩秘事，伊万在起夜的一晚撞见过基尔伯特就着水杯吃药，月光照在他脸上泛着青色的光。在等红灯的时候伊万用指关节轻轻敲着方向盘，基尔伯特手掌撑着下巴在看窗外的街景，过了很长的时间之后，电台里放起了广告，伊万把收音机关上，才打破了这场沉默。他有些局促地说假请下来了，下周就能出发，说罢又小心翼翼用眼角余光瞥了一下基尔伯特，对方仍没有转过头来，像是没有听见他说话一样，这种情况持续有一段时间了，经常出现在基尔伯特见完医生之后，他总是在思索什么的样子，不想理睬伊万。直到绿灯亮起他们开出了好一段距离，基尔伯特才宛如从梦中醒来，他说好，短小的音节迅速消失在空气当中。

然后他们在后一周登上了观鲸船，澳大利亚正是冬季，伊万帮基尔伯特又裹了条围巾，对方吹了风时的瑟缩让他心疼，那条围巾丑得令人想发笑，亮绿色的色彩，又绣着鲜红的樱桃在上面，但基尔伯特咧着嘴笑，很满意的样子，他欣喜地拽着围巾来回看，伊万就给他在后颈处打了一个大大的蝴蝶结，像在高中女生中间流行的式样那样。基尔伯特拉着伊万的手从双体船的船舱中走到上层的甲板，他们刚刚吃过三明治，与舷窗外的游鱼一起，还是夹着鲔鱼的三明治，颇有些讽刺意味，基尔伯特大笑着高谈阔论这被做成馅料的可怜鱼类与船外的生物之间的联系，伊万帮他擦嘴，他便眨着眼睛停下了话语，微微歪头静静看着伊万。

他们挤过兴奋的游客来到甲板前方的栏杆，人群就更为拥挤了，伊万高大一些，艰难地拨开人给他们二人找了个位子，拽了基尔伯特的手生怕他被其他人挤到另一端去。基尔伯特安静了很久，他捏着伊万比他更加宽大的手掌，对方没有戴手套，那玩意儿被他们丢在了船舱之中，伊万是匆忙忘记了，但是基尔伯特看到了，他没有出声，任由它们遗落在刚留了面包碎屑的座椅上。他已经有些困，依旧不适应在海浪之上，头晕得不行，但是伊万温暖的手掌不断向他的身体之内灌输着力量，支撑着他不至于就此昏睡过去。基尔伯特有些热，解开了点外套的扣子，但脖子上的围巾仍保持着完好的形状，他靠在栏杆上看无尽的海面，垂下点头去，两条胳膊挂在栏杆之外。他看着海面，这让他想起去年夏日，他和伊万在法国，自己也是这样站在租住的公寓的阳台上，姿势一模一样，小幅度地低着头，朝楼下快要进门的伊万大喊。他喊伊万的名字，声音很大，兴奋而又愉悦，对方就沿着声音的方向抬起头来，略长的奶油金的发丝被微风吹起，扬在风中，朝他柔软地微笑，手里还抱着一根从附近面包店带回的法棍。于是基尔伯特现在也大喊起来，突然之间的，周围的游客们就都被吓了一跳，本来还在嘈杂的甲板一下子安静了不少，诡异的几秒安静之后又恢复了原样。而基尔伯特垂下了嘴角，他闭上眼，过了一会儿能感受到伊万轻轻从身后环抱住他，他又睁开眼，在伊万的怀中转了个身。他踮了踮脚凑到伊万唇边吻了他一下，快速分开之后向伊万示意自己没有什么事，他看到对方的眼神里满是担忧，这让他难过了起来，又捏了捏伊万的肩膀让他不要太过操心。

“我没有事。我只是不想被人围观。”基尔伯特思索了一下开了口，伊万吃了一惊，这是基尔伯特第一次向他提起关于他的这个病症，“人们总是看我……总是看我，总是期盼着我。”他又转过身靠着栏杆，留给伊万一个无法捕捉的背影，那背影太过模糊而又遥远，伊万突然想要伸手去抓，却又怕起来自己是否会一无所获。

“我是谁呢伊万？我是另一半德国，我曾是民主德国，我是普鲁士，我是条顿。”他停顿了一会儿，像是在喘气，复又开口，“我是上帝的孩子，我是利剑，我是天际的黑鹫。我是烈焰，是送来战争并非和平的使者。我是死亡，是无法停息的战争。”他说这话的时候只是盯着远方海面与天际接壤的一处，他伸着手像是要指什么东西给伊万看，伊万便睁大了眼睛，却也只能看到白色的浪花不断翻滚着，一遍又一遍重复。基尔伯特放下手臂，又闭上了嘴，他伸手去大衣兜里找东西，伊万连忙从一旁递上水瓶，却被他推开拒绝了。

“我和医生说，我一直觉得被人看着，或者可以说，被凝视着，于是我恐惧，我焦虑，一开始以为有人要加害于我，可这早已不是战争年代，冷战也都过去这么多年，现在都离开千禧年快有二十年，早已没有那些危险。我上街去，陌生人看着我；我去朋友聚会，弗朗西斯和安东尼奥看着我；我回到德国去，弟弟看着我。”基尔伯特侧过头来，伊万得以看到他的半张脸，平静地不像他认知中犯了病的人，“而我在诊所，医生凝视我；我在办公室，他们凝视我。他们又对我有所求什么呢？我已经没有价值了，国不再是国，我是加里宁格勒吗？又好像不是，我的大半心脏归了你，另一小部分却挣扎着想要拥有自由意志活在自由土地上。他们要修正我吗？但又更加不像，他们要求我应是什么样子，我便是什么样子，我疯狂、军国主义、是给德意志带来灾难的源头、是欧洲战乱的始作俑者，我又坚韧、隐忍、要在战火废墟中重建我的国、我们的理想，何来修正一说呢？”伊万心惊肉跳地听着基尔伯特的陈述，姑且被称为陈述吧，因为这些话语并不带任何感情色彩，他没有在抱怨，没有在愤恨，只是一字一句地往外蹦着那些话语。伊万就这样害怕了起来，害怕基尔伯特下一秒就要吐出“你也在凝视我”的话语来，但他没有，他只是给了伊万一个意味深长的眼神，诡异地不再开口说任何话了。这让伊万更加紧张，开始冒起冷汗，他拧开瓶盖喝了点水，免得自己吐出来，突然胃里的鲔鱼就活了起来，在他的肚中甩着尾巴游动。基尔伯特只是淡淡说了句“你看起来好像很热”，他的尾音被周围人群爆发出的惊呼声给盖过去了，伊万便只能听到一个模糊的词语，接着基尔伯特也加入到兴奋的游客中去，他又伸长了手臂，另一只手则重重拉过伊万仍拿着矿泉水瓶的手，直直指着与天相接的海面邀请他一同观看。

那座头鲸就从海面跃出，露出它的肚皮，水花四溅开来，衬着双体船上此起彼伏的惊呼声。而突然四周又安静下来，伊万再仔细去听，是它唱起了鲸歌，已经有人拿出手机录起了像，基尔伯特则紧紧抓着他的胳膊，指甲掐着肉，把伊万抓得生疼。

“但我是基尔伯特，我是基尔伯特·贝什米特。”伊万在鲸歌快要停下的时候听到了小声的话语，他转头看基尔伯特，对方没有看他，微张着嘴仍盯着海面。于是伊万错过了座头鲸落回海里的时刻，但他觉得基尔伯特真是该死的浪漫至极。

**Author's Note:**

> Xanax是一种抗焦虑的药，我觉得这个名字很对称，是回文，也很好听。这篇来自于自身突然觉得以往自己真的很少写基尔伯特视角的文，多数都是伊万视角，而在很久之后的现在我才意识到一点问题。我在分别处理伊万和基尔伯特的时候有着截然不同的心境，我在通过伊万的眼睛凝视基尔伯特，伊万憧憬他，我也一样憧憬他、渴求他、幻想他、恐惧他、控制他，基尔伯特成为了我笔下的“他者”，伊万也是我的“他者”，但同时基尔伯特还是他的“他者”，他便不再自由了，他们便不再自由了，而我直到今天才后知后觉。


End file.
